1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to improved features for housings of computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, portable computers have been able to mount fans within their base housings in a vertical fashion. When the fans are mounted in this manner, the air flow is easy to control and guide as appropriate. The air flow is used to cool various components internal to the base housing. However, as base housings of portable computers get thinner and thinner, it becomes more and more difficult to mount a fan within the computer housing in a vertical fashion. Moreover, as portable computers get smaller in general, it is much more difficult to provide adequate airflow through base housings of the portable computers.
Often, portable computers provide vents in the base housing. These vents are used for cool air intake or heated air exhaust. Hence, the expelling of heated air from the base housing operates to cool the base housing of the portable computer. Unfortunately, portable computers are often used on soft surfaces that tend to be soft and thus not flat. Such soft surfaces include, for example, carpeting, blankets, pillows, foam surfaces, etc. When portable computers are used on such soft surfaces, vents appearing on the lower portions of the base housing tend to be blocked. Once these vents are blocked, the airflow through the vents is substantially impeded and thus renders it difficult to cool internal components within the base housing of the portable computer. As a result, the base housing gets hotter than desired which is inconvenient for the user and may also lead to overheating or component failure.
In addition, display housings (or lids) of portable computers are conventionally latched to respective base housings using latches provided in the display housing (or lid). In other words, the display housing typically contains a spring-loaded latch mechanism that latches against the base housing. A user would slide the latch mechanism to disengage the latch and thus allow the display housing to be opened. Such conventional approaches have two distinct disadvantages. One disadvantage is that, as portable computers continue to become thinner structures, the display housing thickness decreases, thus making it more and more difficult to provide a latch mechanism in the display housing. The second disadvantage is that the latch provided at the display housing protrudes outward from the front surface of the display housing and has poor aesthetic qualities.
Portable computers conventionally include a media bay to receive various functional components. Typical functional components, known as media devices, that may be inserted into a media bay and thereafter utilized by the portable computer include a digital versatile disk (DVD) drive, a ZIP drive, or a battery. Usually, when a media device is inserted into a media bay, it becomes essentially flush or recessed within an opening of the portable computer that receives the media device. As a result, a user cannot thereafter easily remove the media device from the media bay. In many cases, this is desirable because the media device often semi-permanently resides within the media bay and the user would not want the media device to easily fall out from the media bay.
As such, to remove a media device from a media bay, conventionally a lever, button or sliding latch is provided on an exterior surface of the portable computer that a user could utilize to initiate removal of the media device from the media bay. Buttons and sliding latches are often used when the media device is spring biased to eject itself when released. A lever is often used when the media device is dislodged and removed by the lever action instead of spring bias. However, one disadvantage of using such a conventional lever design to begin an eject or removal process is that the lever, upon being released, would snap back against the surface of the portable computer housing. The snap back would be abrupt and cause a vibration in the housing as well as a snap sound. Consequently, the snap back of the lever tended to leave users with the impression that the portable computer was not a well made, high quality product.
Thus, there is a need for (i) improved media bay ejection systems, (ii) improved approaches to utilize fans within small spaces associated with portable computers, and/or (iii) improved techniques to latch a display housing to a base housing of portable computers.
Broadly speaking, the invention relates to an improved housing for a computing device. A first aspect of the invention pertains to a multi-axis ventilation system. A second aspect of the invention pertains to a push button latch for a portable computer. A third aspect of the invention pertains to a media bay ejection system provided with a dampener. These aspects of the invention can be provided separately or in any combination in a given computing device.
The invention can be implemented in numerous ways including, as an apparatus, a device, a method, and a computer system. Several embodiments of the invention are discussed below.
As a portable computer, one embodiment of the invention includes: a computer housing for components of the portable computer, the computer housing including a lower vent and an upper vent; and a multi-axis fan provided within the computer housing to cool the components within the computer housing, the multi-axis fan producing airflow in a first direction and a second direction when the multi-axis fan is operational. The airflow in the first direction is substantially directed towards the lower vent of the computer housing, and the airflow in the second direction is substantially directed towards the upper vent of the computer housing.
As a portable computer, another embodiment of the invention includes: a display housing including a display for the portable computer; and a base housing for data processing and data storage components of the portable computer, the base housing including a spring-based latch that serves to latch the display housing against the base housing when the display housing is in a closed position.
As a portable computer, still another embodiment of the invention includes: a media bay capable of receiving a media device; and a computer housing for components of the portable computer. The computer housing including at least a media bay opening providing access to the media bay, and a media ejection mechanism. The media ejection mechanism includes at least a push bar, a dampener and an eject lever. The dampener provides a resistance to rapid movement to the push bar and the eject lever.
As a portable computer, yet another embodiment of the invention includes: a display housing including a display; a media bay capable of receiving a media device; and a computer housing for components of the portable computer. The computer housing including at least a media bay opening providing access to the media bay, and media ejection means for dampening a return action of an ejection lever which ejects a media device from the media bay.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating, by way of example, the principles of the invention.